El hippie en Namimori
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Un hippie de dieseis años llega a Namimori, con su guitarra acústica tratara de traer paz a carnívoros, piñas pervertidas, bombardero y deportistas extremos.


No me pertenece KHR

* * *

El olor a incienso y los rasgueos de la guitarra acústica inundaban la pacifica mañana de la residencia Sawada. El adolescente de dieseis años con una hermosa melena larga castaña con plumas multicolores y largos collares con el símbolo de la paz componía una nueva melodía.

A las seis de la mañana él se estira, para preparase un nuevo día de escuela del armario saco su uniforme modificado por el mismo. La camisa blanca tenía el símbolo de la paz arcoíris, su pantalón azul acampanado que lo ajustó para quedará a su cadera, su bolso de tela con broches multicolores. Se mira en el espejo aprobando su aspecto.

Nana Sawada baila en la cocina preparando el desayuno para su hijo que empezaba en una nueva escuela, el olor se expandía por toda la casa haciendo gruñir el estómago de su hijo que con pasos ágiles llego a la cocina saludando a su madre con un beso en la mejilla el revoleteo yendo a su silla.

La mesa estaba llena varias frutas y verduras ya que su hijo es vegetariana no había nada de lácteos ni de carnes. Tsunayoshi Sawada un adolescente hippies saboreo el sabor de las fresas entre dulces y ácidas.

-Tsu-kun ¿Cómo te sientes para tu primer día en esta nueva escuela?-la mujer pregunto colocando algunos kiwis en el plato de su hijo.

-Siento que hay muchas auras que están intranquilas, muero por conocerlas y convertirlas en auras de paz-una sonrisa perezosa se extendió en su rostro.

La mujer sonrió a la respuesta de su hijo ella está acostumbrada a las rarezas de su hijo, nunca le ha molestado ella es feliz si su hijo lo es también.

El adolescente se despidió de su madre con un adiós perezoso, colocándose su guitarra y su bolso lleno de color vibrantes salió en dirección a la escuela Namimori, admiraba el color azul celeste del cielo y el canto de las aves en el cielo era su deleite. Tsuna admirar la naturaleza llena de paz y armonía era una forma de alimentar su espiritualidad.

Llego a la entrada de la escuela encontrándose dos adolescente uno con un extraño peinado con una aura que según Tsuna era maravillosamente tranquila. El otro adolescente hizo arrugar la nariz de Tsuna su aura era demasiado oscura sedienta de violencia, tendrá que llenar de luz a esa oscuridad, sonrió para sí mismo era el momento de tocar unos acordes de paz.

-Herbívoro-el adolescente de cabello negro dijo mordiendo las letras-Estas violando las reglas de la escuela, voy a morderte a hasta la muerte.-Kusakabe dio una pequeña oración por el alma del adolescente de cabello largo que llega hasta la cintura.

-Hombre de paz, la violencia es mala-el chico movió su mano derecha con desdén, haciendo enojar más al adolescente y horrorizarse a Kusakabe.-Mejor de morder hagamos un abrazo colectivo-los estudiantes que pasaban rieron al ver las payasadas del adolescente multicolor.

Hibari el prefecto infame que muerde hasta la muerte a cualquier que no siga su régimen, sintió que su sangre hirvió, enfrente tenía un adolescente de figura pequeña con una larga cabellera que eran adornados por cintas de colores, sus collares largos y llenos de color, en su espalda traía una guitarra y su bolso era un carnaval. Hibari se lanzó con sus tonfas dispuesto a dejar en un charco de sangre al adolescente más pequeño. Tsuna sonrió con gracia se movió esquivando los golpes de Hibari Kyoya.

-Hombre de paz me gustaría jugar más pero tengo que asistir a clases-el dio un brinco hacia atrás haciendo que Hibari cierre sus ojos cuando el brillo de sus collares brillaron al contacto de la luz. Solo fueron unos segundos que Hibari cerro sus ojos pero suficiente para que Tsuna pueda huir del hombre violento.

Hibari vio la espalda pequeña con la guitarra correr agitando su cabello con el viento entrando al edificio-Te voy a morder hasta la muerte en cualquier momento.-Hibari dijo volviendo a ver a los alumnos que llegaron tarde que tienen que ser castigados.

Tsuna arrancaba murmullos de los estudiantes que lo miraban como si fuera un animal extraño, el ruido que hacia sus collares al caminar atraía la atención a los maestros que suspiraba, un bicho raro tendrían que cuidar. Tsuna llego enfrente de la puerta que estaba rotulada con 2B según el director le dijo era su aula, se asomó viendo a un profesor con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo! Hombre de paz soy el nuevo estudiante-Tsuna se presenta siempre con su sonrisa perezosa en su rostro.

Nezu-sensei frunció más el ceño ver al adolescente que parecía un arcoíris, los estudiantes vieron al chico como si estuviera bajando de una nave madre proveniente de alguna galaxia desconocida. Un chico de cabello plata chasqueo la lengua era un rarito nuevo, otro adolescente de cabello negro sonrió tontamente, una chica de cabello castaño sonrió encantadoramente y otra chica de cabello negro murmuro algo como mono raro.

-Sawada entre y preséntese-Nezu-sensei dijo con una vena resaltando en la sien.

-Hombre de paz calma esa aura que puede sufrir su presión arterial-sonrió dando pequeños brinquitos-Yo! Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi pero dígame Tsuna mas cortito-guiño su ojo por alguna razón hizo sonrojar a las chicas y algunos chicos.-Llevémonos bien y cuando quieran podemos hacer una reunión para calmar nuestra paz interior.

El camino sin recibir la instrucción donde podía sentarse paso cerca del chico de cabello plateado y devolvió la sonrisa perezosa al azabache. Se sentó junto a la ventana para poder ver el cielo que le simbolizaba la libertad.

Nadie se le acerco en transcurso de la clases no es como le molestara, de echo le gustaba, porque así podía mantener su paz interior. En la hora de almuerzo camino hacia a la azotea acompañado de su fiel guitarra; llego a su destino dejándose caer en el suelo aspiro el aire cálido haciendo sentirse soñoliento, abrió su bento que consistía en zanahorias y brócoli se llevó un palito de zanahoria a la boca mientras miraba perezosas nubes descansando en el cielo. La inspiración se llegó sacando su guitarra de su estuche el empezó a tocar algunas notas.

Hibari abrió sus ojos molesto que no lo dejaron tomar su siesta, sentándose miro a la melena castaña adornaba de diferentes cintas y plumas de colores vibrantes, sonrió esta vez mordería a ese herbívoro que tuvo la osadía de no dejarse morder. La melodiosa voz de Tsuna hizo que se detuviera, era una agradable voz que hacía que los nervios se adormecieran, sintió la necesidad de querer dormir, olvidándose de su objetivo se volvió acostar dejándose llevar por las notas que lo arrullaron.

Tsuna rio entre dientes-Que descanse bien pequeño carnívoro-dijo levantándose, guardo todo, listo para ir otra vez a clases.

Reborn director de la escuela suspiro, cepillo con sus dedos su cabello negro, el nuevo estudiante era algo difícil de explicar con simples palabras. La forma de hablar y la forma de moverse eran únicas según lo que decía el reporte Tsunayoshi tiene sangre italiana y ha vivido en Italia desde que nació.

Reborn dio una risita ver la foto de Tsuna. El chico salía haciendo el signo de paz, con una cinta de cuero en su cabello, y sus collares de signos de paz y flores. El chico le aconsejo no usar armas de fuegos, cuando lo amenazó con dejarle un agujero en la cabeza si no se vestía según el reglamento, el chico solo dijo "Vamos no juguemos con eso, mejor hagamos guirnaldas" comentario que hizo que Reborn le dispara que fue esquivado con agilidad gatuna. Después de eso el chico con saltos llego a su escritorio tomo el horario y le dijo un adiós perezoso, aconsejando que dejara esa aura violenta por una de paz.

Interesante pensó Reborn, ya empezaba hacer algunos planes para Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
